


You’ve Made My Heart of Stone Skip a Beat

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Hades/Persephone AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: When Reign saw a Corgi enter the Underworld, she was sure the human would come to an end because no dogs had ever entered hell before. And then a human came to find that Corgi.The human’s name was Lena Luthor.





	You’ve Made My Heart of Stone Skip a Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalmSurrender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/gifts).



> Happy bday Connie, sorry I forgot your bday, hopefully, you'll like this. Thank you for being one of the best lesbros anyone could ask for, seriously tho, thank you for being my friend. I love you, and our g-corp as well obviously, even though you like chucky
> 
> Thanks to wonderful [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for editing this mess.

The Worldkillers were created by the Kryptonian Gods to do the dirty works, to wreak havoc amidst the human world. The Worldkillers contained five members, each with the task to bring chaos into the human world. They were not Gods, but they were not human either. They were simply… Worldkillers. An entity somewhere between “Not pure enough to be a god” and “too powerful to be a human.”

The strongest of them all was Reign; she was entrusted by Kryptonian Gods to rule the Underworld. Where they sent the humans that defied the Gods.

They were feared, the Worldkillers. But humans always challenged them. Because Gods created them and humans thought they could win against another being created by the Gods just like them. Despite the really big gap in power and almost everything.

Reign hated that kind of human; she would put them into a special place. The one she made especially for this kind of human. Even though it was wrong because they deserved a proper judgment, Reign didn’t care. Usually after that Lucy, Goddess of Justice and the Messenger of the Gods, would come over and scold Reign. Telling her how to do her job, the job Reign had been doing for the last millennia or something.

“Honestly, I think you’re doing it on purpose so I will come here,” Lucy said one time.

Reign smirked from her throne, legs wide open. “Maybe.”

The ruler of underworld smirked when she heard Lucy’s heart skip a beat.

Lucy quickly covered her lust with annoyance. “You need a better hobby, Reign.”

The ruler of Underworld twitched. “In case you’re forgetting one tiny little detail,” Reign gritted her teeth, “your queen locked me in this god forsaken place forever, and the only time I can leave is when your High and Almighty Alura, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Light and Creation, summons me to come to Krypton.”

Lucy sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“I know you didn’t.” Reign sighed. “You need to watch your words more carefully, Lucy.”

Lucy was a good Goddess, the one that Reign could stand being around without the need to strangle. Lucy always respected the Worldkillers, especially Reign. The only time Lucy didn’t respect Reign was when, well, they were fucking each other. Reign had to replace her bed after that.

But it was so worth it though. Bonus point, she managed to make the Queen of Gods jealous.

Regin couldn’t stand the gossip every time she came to Krypton to answer Alura’s summon, about how the Worldkillers was once actually human beings and then Zor-El, the God of Marriage and family, took pity on them five and revived them again as the Worldkillers and gave them each a task to do. Reign thought it was just some cheap gossip created by some bored Gods.

But sometimes Reign could hear the distant scream of a child. Usually Reign would wave it off as just another voice from the Asphodel Meadows.

It was peaceful for a while, until the Kryptonian Gods were fighting each other. The Goddess of War and Destruction, Rhea, lead a coup to topple Alura from the throne. Rhea lost the battle and was banished to the deepest and darkest part of the Underworld that only Reign and Alura could go. Zor-El died protecting Alura. The power of five Worldkillers equaled that of a God.

And only a God could kill another God.

Rhea managed to control the Worldkillers at that time. No one knew how, and Reign was the first that managed to break free from the spell. But the damage was already done; the Worldkillers slayed their creator. Zor-El’s dead body lay in the middle of the room, the five of them sat on their knees making circle around Zor-El’s body.

Reign still remembered the smell of the God’s blood. Thicker and sweeter than a human’s or animal’s, and it was gold, not red like a mortal’s nor black like the Worldkillers’.

After that battle, Alura chained the Worldkillers to the purpose of their making, and if they tried to fight back, they would die.

The first and second Worldkillers were chained to their duty as the soul collectors; they would deliver those souls to their appropriate place according their deeds when they were still alive. The third Worldkiller spread fear into the human’s hearts so they did not forget the Gods. The fourth Worldkiller’s task was to spread hatred among mortals. The last was Reign. She was chained to the Underworld, unable to leave unless the Queen of Gods allowed her.

Alura understood that it was not the Worldkillers’ fault when they killed Zor-El, but they must be punished. They were punished for the mistake that was not entirely theirs.

That’s how things had been going on; the Worldkillers could not fight back and they were enslaved to do their tasks. They did not require rest or food and drink. Their only purpose was to do their tasks until one day Reign came to Krypton and heard the name Lena Luthor for the first time.

It was not the first time Reign heard Gods utter a mortal’s name. But it was usually when said mortal was trying to do something stupid, like challenge them to a duel or try to take back their beloved from the Underworld. Usually Reign would kick the human out herself; she would never let a human–still alive! Can you imagine that?–roam in her domain.

The Underworld was free from anything alive, besides Reign and her goons and, oh yeah, Rhea beneath the darkest abyss, and Reign intended to keep it that way.

But of fucking course everything went bananas.

 

* * *

 

“So you’ve come,” Lucy greeted her outside the gate of Krypton.

Reign sighed. “I wish I didn’t.” She squinted her eyes. The upper world was so bright it could make her eyes blind if she was a human. But she must come here, as the other four Wordkillers were, well, they couldn’t leave. It was a hard job, you know, collecting souls and spreading hate and the like.

Reign could leave the Underworld for a while until Alura thought it was enough and sent her back to Underworld.

“Such a rare sight to see you out and about outside your palace, Reign.” Alex, goddess of wisdom and knowledge nodded her head as a greeting.

“Alex.” Reign nodded her head. “I do not have time to be your subject of examination for today, I’m afraid.”

Alex laughed. Ever since Rhea managed to control the Worldkiller, Alex has been pestering Reign about how the Goddess wanted to study Reign and what kind of magic worked on her.

“You do you know it was for the greater good, right?” Alex raised her eyebrow. “We do not want what happened last time to happen again in the future, do we?”

“Well then maybe you should come to the Underworld once in a while.” Reign patted Alex’s arm.

“Not even my twin sister dares to touch that place.”

All three of them were looking at the new voice. It was Astra, goddess of warrior and war. Also Alex’s consort.

“My wife,” Alex said breathlessly.

“My wife,” Astra said back with a smile.

“Get a room,” Reign mumbled. She learned that idiom from one of the newest souls. He was a kind man, but nevertheless, he killed someone even though it was for his own protection.

Astra was looking at Reign with confusion. “Why would we get a room when Alex and I already have a palace of our own?”

Lucy laughed, and Alex blushed and face palmed herself while Reign tried so hard to hold back a smile.

“I see you’re already making yourself at home,” Alura’s voice boomed behind the four of them. “Worldkiller.”

The warm and light atmosphere shattered when the Queen of Gods came. No one dared to speak.

“I have a name,” Reign hissed.

Alura looked over Reign from head to toe. “All of you look exactly the same.”

“Well maybe if your dead husband…”

Astra, Alex, and Lucy gasped as Reign fell on her knees, gasping loudly with both hands on her neck.

Alura’s right hand was stretched out as if she was choking the air. “You dare to speak of my late husband in that manner…”

“Sister…” Astra touched Alura’s right hand. “Killing her would not bring back Zor-El. And we need her to rule the Underworld.”

Alura sneered and released her magic hold on Reign, making the ruler of the Underworld cough. Lucy kneeled next to her and rubbed Reign’s back, both of them not realizing the death glare coming from the Queen of Gods.

“I do not understand why Kara would invite you to her coming of age ceremony.”

“That makes two of us,” Reign said between her coughs.

“Come,” Astra said. “Let us see how Kara is doing. Shall we?”

Alura nodded and left first. Astra looked back to Reign and shook her head before she left as well.

“Well, that went well,” Reign sassed.

Alex was looking at her sadly while Lucy kept rubbing Reign’s back.

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was a feast, no doubt. Many of the Gods and Goddesses came to pay their respects to Kara, and the goddess herself was quite pleased and happy. Alura never even once let Kara out of her sight - okay, maybe once when Lucy came to give Reign a drink.

The ruler of the Underworld was trying her best to stay away from the others because she didn’t have the time nor patience to listen to them ask the same questions or for those dark looks they cast on her. Reign would have very much liked to punch them, but she couldn’t.

“Reign!” Kara screamed happily when she saw Reign. “You came!”

Reign titled her head. “Of course. Congratulations.”

Kara, the goddess of light and new day, the daughter of Alura and Zor-El. Today was her coming of age to bear her sacred duty as a goddess.

“How’s the Underworld?”

Reign bit her lip when she heard that voice. “Hello, Mon-El.”

Mon-El, god of wine and celebration, suddenly came and hugged Kara from behind, making the goddess groan and her face show such discomfort, but Kara didn’t shrug him off.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Mon-El said. Just because he was the god of wine, didn’t mean he had to be drunk all day, right?

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Reign shrugged. “We have wine.”

“Really?” Mon-El asked in delight.

“Yes, but you have to pass Cerberus and Charon first.”

“No fun,” Mon-El mumbled and dropped his head to Kara’s shoulder.

Reign raised her goblet. “Congratulations, Kara. May you always do your duty with grace and justice.”

“Thank you.” Kara was trying to push Mike’s head off of her shoulder. “Come on, Mon-El, wake up! I need to see Lena.”

“I didn’t know,” Mon-El hiccupped, “you and Luthor were already on a first name basis. Isn’t that a bit serious,” another hiccup, “for a human?”

“Well, Lena and I are best friends. We can call each other by our first names.” Kara hissed.

“A human?” Reign titled her head to the side.

Kara nodded, but then she frantically shook her head. “Please don’t tell anyone about her.”

“Does your Mother…”

“No, she doesn’t know that I have a human friend,” Kara said sadly.

“Yeah, can you imagine her wrath knowing her only child is friends with a human?” Reign mumbled behind her goblet. It could end with another war between Gods and human kind.

After that, the name Lena Luthor was nothing more than just a word to Reign.

But then…

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was over before everyone knew it, and Reign was, well, dare she say, contented.

Alura even nodded to Reign before she returned to the Underworld.

Nothing was out of ordinary at the time; everything was in order. Cerberus was sleeping peacefully with full belly. Reign had already taken care of the flowers over the Asphodel Meadows. No souls were trying to escape or humans trying to challenge Reign or beg her to release their loved ones’ souls. There weren’t even any souls needing a direct judgment from Reign, she was eating an apple while enjoying the screams of the dead being tortured for Tartarus' sake!

Reign even made small talk with one of the newest souls; his name was Wade, but he said it depended on which story you believed. When Reign asked him what he meant, the man with the weird costume said he entered the wrong Underworld, but he decided to stick around longer before he left because he could not die. Which was true; Reign could see the glimpse of the light of life in his eyes.

Reign thought she was having a hallucination when she saw a corgi. Yes, a dog. A real, live corgi entered the Underworld. The ruler of Underworld could only stare at said corgi, panting happily and waddling toward Reign and barking all the way. When the corgi was near enough, the dog tried to headbutt Reign’s left leg, but she took a step back.

“In the name of Alura, what is the meaning of this?” Reign was looking at the dog with curiosity.

The dog barked at her.

Reign blinked.

The corgi stood on her two legs and tried to put her two paws on Reign’s calf, but Reign stepped back again. The dog whined sadly, her eyes shining so brightly, so full of life.

She did not belong there.

“What are you doing here?” Reign asked.

“PAN!”

Reign turned around to find the source of the new voice, and she was not ready for what she saw.

A woman. A human woman still alive, and now she was running to where Reign and the corgi stood. A very beautiful very much alive human walked toward Reign.

The corgi barked happily, her short tail wagging. She looked at Reign and barked; she looked over to her owner and barked as well. Over and over, as if she was trying to tell them something important.

Or as if the dog was looking for Reign and now she had found her. And the dog wanted her owner to know that.

“Don’t ever run away like that again!” The human kneeled in front of Reign to get a better look at her dog, whose name was Pan.

“Who are you?” Reign asked in awe.

Yup, the human was still very much alive. Reign saw the light of life within the human’s green eyes.

The human hugged her corgi tightly, making the dog whine and stick her short paws toward Reign, as if the dog was asking for her help.

“I am so sorry to bother you,” the human said with a trembling voice. “I should leave now and…” she said while trying to stand up, ignoring the whining of protest from her dog.

“Do you even realize,” Reign said, “that you’re now in the Underworld?”

The human blinked. “What?”

“You have entered this place without knowing that this is THE Underworld?” Reign asked again, slowly this time. Maybe the pressure of Underworld air made her a little bit, well, dumb.

“Wait, are you trying to say that I’m…” She gasped. “I’m dead???”

Reign titled her head while the human mumbled something frantically. “You’re not dead.”

“What?” The woman whipped her head.

“Which is what bothers me,” Reign said with a menacing tone. “Did you use magic to get here, young lady?”

“No!” the human said in aghast. “How dare you accuse me… Oh my god, wait, so you’re Reign? One of the Worldkillers?”

Reign smirked. It was always a happy feeling every time she saw how humans cowered in fear when they saw her. “Yes. Although I’m at a disadvantage since I know nothing of you.”

The dog barked, making Reign lower her eyes to look at the dog. And she also got a glimpse of the pale human’s breasts. But that was beside the point.

“Your dog seems to likes me,” Reign said. She waved her left hand in front of the dog, and she followed the movement. When Pan tried to bite or lick her hand, Reign pulled back.

Pan whined pathetically every time Reign teased her, but was always excited to play with the Worldkiller.

“I don’t understand,” the human said. “Pan is usually afraid of people.”

“Well, _I_ am not a human, princess,” Reign sassed.

“I have a name, you know,” the human sassed back.

“Oh really?” Reign raised her left eyebrow.

“The name’s Lena.” The woman held her chin high. “Lena Luthor.”

“Lena,” Reign said, testing the name sound coming from her mouth. Reign liked it.

“So, are you saying that I’m not dead, but somehow I could get here even without magic?”

Reign nodded. “Did you eat something before you chased your dog?”

“No,” Lena shook her head. “I haven’t eaten anything since last night.”

“Then I should remind you to not eat anything from here,” Reign said. “Just in case if your stomach growls or your dog is hungry.”

“Why?”

“You would become part of the Underworld, even though you’re not dead yet,” Reign said. Now Pan was getting aggressive and almost bit Reign’s fingers. “Could you please teach your dog some manners? My Cerberus is more docile than your dog.”

“Rude!” Lena hugged Pan tightly.

Reign blinked. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she thought the corgi’s eyes turned red when Reign said Cerberus. Huh, weird. What was it with this weird human and her weird and without manners dog?

“Go home princess,” Reign said. “You do not belong here.”

“Wait, you’re letting me go?” Lena asked in surprise.

Reign was looking at the human as if she had three heads like Cerberus. “Of course. You are not dead yet, you haven’t eaten anything that will make you become part of Underworld, you’re here just to find your lost dog, which you’ve found. What else do you need?”

“Oh.” Lena blinked. “Thank you. You know, you’re not like how the stories portray you.”

“Meaning?”

Lena smiled softly. “You’re kind; you’re just the ruler of the Underworld. Where the dead and the souls of bad humans come.”

“Yeah,” Reign said softly. No one ever complimented her as ‘nice’.

Pan whined when Lena took her back; she was trying to go back to Reign, but her owner was having none of it. In the midst of her daze, Reign reminded herself to renew the Underworld’s enchantments to keep meddling humans out.

 

* * *

 

Reign was busy tending the flowers over at Asphodel Meadows when she heard footsteps behind her.

“I swear I didn’t know how I ended up here.”

Oh well, better enjoy this rather than get pissed off because Lena managed to enter the Asphodel Meadows from the Underworld side. If she entered this place from the Krypton side, that would make more sense.

The ruler of the Underworld smirked before she rose. “Well, well, well.” Reign looked at Lena from head to toe. The human was wearing a green dress and a tiara. “So I was right. You are a princess.”

Lena opened her mouth, but then she raised her right hand to touch her tiara. “I forgot to put it back in my room.” She sighed. “Yes, I’m a princess.”

Reign blinked. “Oh, the Luthor Empire?” Lena nodded. “Huh, no wonder the name was familiar somehow.”

“What do you mean?” Lena blinked.

Reign looked over to the far edge of the meadow. “The war your empire waged sent so many souls here.” When the ruler of the Underworld sensed that Lena became tense, she said, “The Asphodel Meadows is a place for humans waiting for their final judgment. Do not worry, yet.”

Lena blinked. “Oh. But still, the way you said it…”

Reign laughed. “I’m sorry; the last Great War was indeed between your empire and the Wayne Empire.”

“It’s not my empire,” Lena said bitterly, her silky hair blowing lightly because of the wind. Her eyes looked empty and cold; it was marvelous and fascinating to witness how fast the light was gone from Lena’s eyes when Reign talked about the empire.

And for some reason, Reign didn’t like it. Lena was the only source of the light of life Reign could get - and yes, also Wade, but that was beside the point - so Reign picked some flowers and gave them to Lena. She closed her eyes when she heard how Lena gasped as the human saw how the life was sucked out from the flowers.

“Forgive me,” Reign said softly while offering the flowers.

Lena was looking at Reign warily.

“Take it,” Reign said. “But be careful, don’t touch my hand or fingers because…”

“Okay,” Lena said. She gasped when the flowers slowly started come to life again. “How…?” she asked in awe.

There it was again, the glint of light inside Lena’s eyes. So beautiful, so bright. The smile Lena made was so wide and happy it was contagious, making Reign smile as well. Reign felt something warm inside her.

What was this feeling?

“Everything I touch will die, except the Kryptonian Gods.” Reign smiled sadly. “Your touch brings it back to life again.”

Reign took the flowers back and they died again.

“Oh.” Lena was looking at the flowers in curiosity. “That’s… I never…”

“Is something wrong?” Reign titled her head to the side.

“No one ever associated me with life before,” Lena said, voice breaking. “You know how my empire always declares a war with another empire or kingdom, simply because we can?”

“Not because you want to defend your ideology?”

“We have our own point of view. One soldier may see it as a greater cause, another would curse the war,” Lena said sadly. “And there is nothing I could do to stop it. My mother and Lex, they wanted to prove that we are the best humanity could offer.” Lena scoffed.

“If you are the one that lead the empire, I believe it would be the best that humanity could offer,” Reign said in a serious tone.

Lena blushed. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you. But I don’t want to lead the empire.”

Reign smiled when she saw that Lena was trying to touch another flower. “Go on, you will not die or become a part of the Underworld.”

“Do you know that flowers have meanings?” Lena asked.

Reign blinked. Diana taught her once, but honestly, Reign was busy looking at the goddess rather than hearing her explanation. And doing another thing, but that was not the point. “I do, but I do not know the meaning of the flowers I just gave to you.”

“Oh,” Lena said sadly.

“I picked them because the color of red looks good on you,” Reign said to clarify. “Just like that dress you wore the first time you came here.”

Lena laughed. “You’re really smooth for a Goddess.” She tucked her hair behind her right ear.

Neither said anything; both stood a few feet apart. Sometimes one of them would shyly steal a glance over at the other only to find she was already looking at her.

But then Reign remembered something. “Where’s your meddling dog?”

Lena gasped, making Reign laugh.

“I’m looking for her, actually,” Lena grumbled.

“Are you really sure you’re not a sorceress?” Reign put her hands on her hips, smirking. “Because that would make sense, with you managing to break my spells. It’s interesting, actually. It’s been such a long time since a human managed to break my spell.”

“I swear I’m not a sorceress or using any magic to get in here,” Lena said. “It’s not like I wanted to come here in the first place. Who would even go here voluntarily?”

Reign’s face hardened.  “Well, I’m sorry, Princess. Not everyone is in love with the Underworld. This place sucks compare to the Heaven above where all the Kryptonian Gods feast, I know.”

Lena gulped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Of course you mean it!” Reign yelled, making the human take a few steps back. Reign snapped her fingers, and a dark cloud appeared next to Lena and then revealed Pan, still panting and oblivious to what had just happened.

“There, your stupid dog. Now get lost from here, Princess.” Reign said without looking at Lena and Pan.

Reign knew the human was right. Who in their right mind would come here willingly?

 

* * *

 

Reign smiled when she saw Lucy enter the Underworld. She slouched over her throne and swirled the goblet full of nectar. “Is this a social visit or another kind of visit?”

Lucy’s face hardened. “It was just one time, let it go.”

“How could I let it go when the only time we had sex you moaned someone else’s name?” Reign put her goblet on the armrest of her throne. “How many times should I fuck you until you moan my name instead of Alura's?”

In the blink of an eye, Lucy was standing in front of Reign, choking her.

Reign smirked. “Come on darling, you know I like it when you’re rough.”

Lucy put more pressure on Reign’s neck, but it only made the Worldkiller moan and lick her lips.

“Want to destroy my bed again?” Reign raised her eyebrow.

Lucy took a deep breath before she released her right hand from Reign’s throat. “I heard another human entered the Underworld before their time.”

“Not an issue anymore.” Reign waved her hand, disappointed because the reason Lucy came here was not for sex. “I already make sure no human could enter this place again, not before their time.”

“What kind of magic did she use?”

“No idea,” Reign shook her head. “She said she was not a sorceress…”

“If she’s not a sorceress,” Lucy titled her head. “Then you’re getting sloppy for lowering your guards.”

“I know that!” Reign yelled.

Lucy raised her eyebrow. “Just make sure the human will never come back here again, not before her time.”

“I know.” Reign licked her lips. “Are you really sure you didn’t come here for sex as well?”

Lucy took a deep breath and looked over Reign.

Reign made a ‘come here’ gesture.

“You really are the devil,” Lucy sighed in defeat.

“Darling, devil is my middle name.” Reign smiled wickedly.

 

* * *

 

Reign came out from the Underworld when Alura summoned her again, this time because Alura wanted to hold a judgment for Diana, goddess of warriors and wisdom. Diana killed a human because the human challenged her to a duel. It was not his time to die yet, and Diana had no right to take someone’s lives, because it was not her duty.

Reign actually agreed with Diana’s argument. It would be easier and faster if the gods just killed the human that challenged them right away. If the human was free again, they would try to challenge the gods again and again until they won. And in order to challenge a god, they must complete a list of rituals. And that ritual needed another life. Usually more than just one soul.

Lucy handled situation; she suggested that, if a human had already challenged a god three times, then said god was allowed to kill the human instantly. Everyone agreed, while Reign pretended to hate it. But Lucy just looked at her and said, “Do not pretend like you hate this, Reign.”

“I know.” Reign winked. “But it’s more fun that way.”

Yeah, Reign could totally see how Alura was looking at her like the Queen of Gods wanted to rip her apart and throw her into the Tartarus.

“Want to come over to the Underworld and help me sort out the newly arrived souls later?” Reign wiggled her eyebrows.

Lucy sighed and tried not to laugh, but a small smile graced her lips.

“Enough!” Alura roared.

The whole of Krypton shook; no one talked in fear of their lives.

Lucy actually took a step back from Alura’s side.

“We are here for Diana’s judgment, not to see you flirt with Lucy,” Alura said bitterly.

Reign was looking at Diana next to her, and the goddess raised her eyebrows – yeah, she knew of the dalliance between Reign and Lucy – but then Reign shrugged her shoulders.

“I thought the judgment was already passed down,” Reign said. “Diana is free, and the gods are allowed to kill the humans that challenge them after three times. Did I miss something while I was busy looking at Lucy?”

Everyone gasped as Alura fired a bolt of lightning toward Reign, just barely hitting her left cheek.

Reign touched the scar and felt something warm, her blood. “Well that was fun,” she said as she licked her blood away.

“Want to take this to your room? Or mine, I’m not picky.” Reign said with mirth.

Lucy groaned and face palmed herself.

“We could ask Lucy to join us as well,” Reign said. “I’m happy just to watch you two.”

Another bolt of lightning hit Reign’s cheek, this one her right.

“You really need to stop hurting me.” Reign sighed dramatically. “Ask Lucy, I like it rough.”

Diana sighed and hit Reign’s head from behind. “Could you please focus for once?”

Reign rubbed her head. “Diana, you and Isabel, and Steve could join me if you want, you know.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Steve blushed while Isabel glared at Reign, Diana just questioning her decision of why she killed that human. Reign was having fun, obviously.

“Could you stop teasing Alura?” Alex touched Reign’s right shoulder. “We all have other things to do. Stop, I know what you’re going to say. Can you for one second stop making any sexual jokes?”

Reign was looking over at Astra; she stood next to Alura’s left side while Lucy stood at Alura’s right. The twin sister of the Queen of the Gods raised her eyebrow, and the ruler of the Underworld shrugged. She actually respected Astra, so if Astra was already pissed, well, Reign would behave.

“Forgive me.” Reign bowed down. “I did not mean to disrespect you.”

“You are forgiven.” Alura sighed. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Reign nodded and couldn’t manage to stop herself before she said: “Well, maybe you should give your goddess of justice the kind of justice she deserves in bed.”

Reign only shrugged as she saw Lucy shook her head.

 

* * *

 

The ruler of Underworld was shocked when she saw the princess of the Luthor Empire standing next to her chariot, feeding her horses with some carrots. Today she was wearing a purple dress, and her hair was down. No tiara again this time, just like the first time.

“What are you doing?” Reign asked as she walked toward Lena. The princess dropped the carrot as she heard Reign’s voice. “And how in the Tartarus you know where I am, or that chariot for that matter?!”

A bark was the answer.

Reign sighed as Pan ran to her. “I think your dog already ate something from the Underworld.”

“I don’t think so,” Lena said. “Pan, come here,” she called out her dog.

Pan was torn between Lena and Reign until Reign shooed the dog away.

“What are you doing here? And how do you know I’m here?” Reign asked one more time.

“I came here to apologize,” Lena said, “about what I said the other day. Well, technically it was three weeks ago. I’m…”

“Stop.” Reign raised her left hand. “You were right, no need to apologize.”

“But I would,” Lena said.

“What?”

“I already figured it out on why I could enter the Underworld even though I’m not dead yet,” Lena said with pride. “I asked for it.”

“What do you mean you asked for it?” This was why Reign hated social interactions with humans, or with anyone living really.

“I was hiding,” Lena said. “Or, I’m trying to find a hiding place.”

“From?”

“My mother,” Lena said bitterly. “She wanted me to marry some prince to make our empire stronger.”

“Such a cliché,” Reign said mockingly.

“Look, mock me all you want, but it was the truth,” Lena said. “So thank you.”

“Look princess.” Reign stepped forward until she was a few inches from Lena. She could see how green Lena’s eyes were. “That still doesn’t explain how you could be here, twice. Even after I put new magic surrounding the entrances of the Underworld. So either you’re a sorceress or for some reason managed to get a hold on some artifact containing really ancient magic.”

Lena folded her hands and raised her left eyebrow.

Reign gulped.

“Or maybe both. And I don’t know which one is worse.” Reign rubbed her temple.

“I don’t know how I got here in the first place!” Lena yelled. “The only thing I remember was that I was trying and wishing so desperately to find a hiding place, and the next thing I know I’m in the Underworld.”

Before Reign could say something, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Making her fall to her knees and groan in agony. Lena screamed in horror, and Pan growled loudly.

“What happened?” Lena asked after she recovered from the shock of seeing the ruler of the Underworld fall to her knees all of a sudden. She managed to stop herself from touching Reign, but she kneeled down in front of her. Pan jumped from the chariot and ran toward them.

“My time is almost up,” Reign said between her panting.

“Are you telling me the Goddess of the Underworld is going to fucking die?!” Lena asked in horror.

Reign laughed. “I wish, but no. I mean my time in the upper world.”

“What?” Lena asked.

“It’s a long story.” Reign clenched her chest tightly. She couldn’t breathe, her visual suddenly getting hazy. “Just… Could you bring my chariot closer to me? I need to–“ She didn’t even manage to finish her words as she vomited black liquid. “Shit. I didn’t vomit on you, did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” Lena said, somehow relieved that the strange liquid didn’t drip over her dress. She held Pan back when the dog tried to lick the liquid away from Reign’s chin. “Oh my god, did someone poison you?”

“Don’t worry princess.” Reign wiped the black liquid from her chin using the back of her left hand. “It’s my blood.”

“I thought the blood of a god is gold.” Lena gave her handkerchief to Reign and then whistled to call Reign’s horses. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t have time for chit-chat, princess,” Reign said as she slowly stood up. “Sorry I have cut this short.” She would have fallen again if it weren’t for her chariot.

“Well, I’m coming,” Lena said.

“Are you out of your bloody mind?!” Reign hissed.

“Well, you can barely stand. What would happen if something happened to you before you reached the Underworld?” Lena insisted. “I could take over the chariot and bring you back.”

“Just keep your damn dog away from me,” Reign said.

And that was how Reign found herself sat next to Lena and Pan in her chariot on the way to the Underworld.

“Why I didn’t feel anything?” Lena asked.

“What?” Reign glanced at her.

“Well, we’re literally flying through some lava, yet I didn’t feel anything.” Lena rubbed Pan’s head, making the dog bark in happiness. “Neither did Pan.”

Reign bit the inside of her cheek. Lena was right; there was something weird about her. And the dog. “Are you really sure you’re not sorceresses?”

Lena shrugged her shoulder as a response, and Pan barked.

Reign sighed.

 

* * *

 

“My Lord?” Charon asked when Reign arrived with Lena and Pan.

“Don’t ask,” Reign said.

Lena blinked few times when she saw Charon. This was the first time she saw the ferryman. “Oh, hello,” Lena said. Pan barked at him.

Charon’s bones rattled as he nodded. “Are you My Lord’s consort?”

Lena blinked. “I’m sorry, I’m her what now?”

Reign groaned loudly. “No, Charon. She’s not my consort.”

“Oh, please forgive me, My Lord, I thought…” Before Charon could finish his sentence, Reign pushed him away.

“Go and take care of all those souls,” she said as she pushed Charon away from Lena and Pan.

“Why would he think that I’m your consort?” Lena asked as she kept watching Charon walk toward the ferry.

Reign sighed. “I jokingly told him that I would find a consort.”

“Oh.”

Before anyone could speak, Lena’s stomach growled.

Reign laughed while Lena blushed.

“Go home, princess, there is no food for you here.” Reign waved her left hand. “Oh, and thank you for your help.”

Lena nodded her head. “Wait, you still haven’t told me what happened back there.”

“It was a punishment from the gods,” Reign said sadly. “That’s all I can tell you.”

“What happened to you?” Lena asked sadly.

“I killed my Maker,” Reign said without looking at Lena. “And that is the punishment.”

No one said anything until Charon told Reign that she was needed.

Reign sighed; she didn’t understand why she was doing this. But oh well, it would be better that way than being ambushed by Lena every time she came here. “Next time you come here, please use the portal that leads you to the Asphodel Meadows.”

“Wait, you’re letting me come back here?” Lena asked in surprise.

“Obviously you’ll find a way to come here anyway.” Reign shrugged. “It would be better for me if you don’t show up anywhere weird.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Good day, princess.”

“Good day.”

And that was the beginning.

Lena spent more time there, along with Pan. She even brought food for them since they couldn’t eat anything from the Underworld. She loved to chat with Charon, and then that one time when Wade came and of course Charon said that Lena was Reign’s consort. The merch couldn’t stop talking and congratulating them and accused Reign on how she didn’t invite him to the wedding.

Reign kicked him out from the Underworld after he asked Lena about the sex.

“That was,” Lena cleared her throat, “interesting.”

“He was something else alright.” Reign rubbed her temple.

“Why don’t you have a consort though?” Lena asked.

“Come on, not you too.” Reign groaned.

Lena raised her eyebrow, Pan barked, and finally, Reign sighed in defeat.

“Who wants to be the consort of the ruler of the Underworld?”

No one said anything.

But Lena still came the next day.

They didn’t talk about consorts and the likes, and Charon also already stopped bothering them with that question. Reign kind off missed it though, a little.

One of Lena’s favorite activities to do there was feeding Cerberus and Reign’s horses. Lena told her that she liked horses, and usually Lena would sneak away from the castle to feed her family’s horses.

“So what happens if I eat that fruit?” Lena asked one day.

Reign stopped mid-track. “I thought we already discussed this, long ago.” She waved the pomegranate fruit. “You’ll become part of the Underworld. Permanently, even though you didn’t belong here in the first place.”

Lena nodded her head.

They didn’t speak about the fruits or any kind of food or beverage that was served in the Underworld again. Lena always brought her own food for herself and Pan from then on.

“You know, I actually have a lot of fun here,” Lena said out of nowhere while tending the flowers over the Asphodel Meadows.

Reign hummed. Lena’s idea to give Reign a wooden hand was genius; now she could pet Pan without having to worry about making him as a part of the Underworld. Lena made it herself and was so proud when she showed it to Reign earlier. It was the first invention Lena ever made.

“I want to make more,” Lena said timidly. “I know it’s not much and could never replace the real hands or legs, but I at least want to give something to the soldiers that return from the war…”

Reign saw how Lena’s hands were trembling; Pan already waddled to her owner and sat next to her and put her head on Lena’s left thigh. Using the same wooden hand, Reign patted Lena’s hand. She wished she could pet it there directly, but she couldn’t.

“You’ll find a way to help them to get back on their feet.” Reign said.

Lena sniffled. “Thank you.”

“Also that was good,” Reign cleared her throat. When Lena looked at her with confusion, Reign added. “When you made the judgment for those souls, it was fair and good.”

To be honest, Lena was more firm than her when it comes to punishment. Reign would give some sort of forgiveness so that the person would not be put into the place where they belonged if they could entertain her. Lena? No. She sent almost all of the newest souls to their respective places.

And Reign must say, it was such a sight to see Lena Luthor ordering people - or in this case souls - around.

“Good enough to become the queen of the Underworld?” Lena asked teasingly.

“Yes,” Reign said without missing a beat.

They both just looked into each other’s eyes.

Reign could see how Lena’s brain finally caught up, her cheeks going red. She opened her mouth to say something, but before Lena could actually speak, someone yelled.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

Reign raised her eyebrow when she saw Kara jump from her chariot.

“Kara?” Lena asked in shock.

“You know her?” Reign asked back.

“Yes, she’s my friend,” Lena said without looking at Reign

The ruler of Underworld scoffed. “Friend, yeah sure.”

Now Lena was looking at her. “What do you mean?”

“I told you to stay away from her!” Kara yelled as she yanked Lena away from Reign, making them both gasp.

“Kara!” Lena yelled.

“That was really rude of you,” Reign growled.

“Speak for yourself.” Kara put herself between Lena and Reign. “Kidnapper.”

Reign blinked.

“What?” Reign and Lena asked at the same time.

“Are you alright, Lena?” Kara ignored the question and Reign altogether.

“I’m fine.” Lena touched Kara’s shoulder to make her stop fussing over her. “Can we go back to the part where you called Reign a kidnapper?”

Kara blinked. “What do you mean? You’re here because she kidnaped you, right?”

“Who told you that?” Lena asked.

Reign clenched both of her hands tightly to stop herself from punching Kara. How dare she come in here and accuse her like that. Reign may be many things, but she would never kidnap someone. Living or dead. “Hello, Kara,” she said through her gritted teeth.

“Kara, who told you that Reign kidnaped me?” Lena asked once again.

“Mon-El,” Kara said.

Reign scoffed. “Do you really believe anything he says? He’s drunk all the time. I’m actually shocked that he still remembers his own name.”

“He knows what he saw,” Kara said bitterly. “Lena, you haven’t answered me yet. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lena said. “Also, Reign didn’t kidnap me.”

“What?” Now it was Kara’s turn to blink.

“I came here on my own wish,” Lena said. “Reign is nothing but kind to me. She even allows me to come and go as I please.”

Kara blinked. “Really?” Reign nodded, and Kara mumbled something under her breath. “Why would you even come here?” she asked more loudly.

“I’m hiding from my mother.”

“Your mother is about to declare a war against the gods,” Kara said angrily.

“You know you should go with that first instead of accusing me of kidnapping her,” Reign sassed.

“Reign,” Lena shook her head.

Reign huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. But then Pan barked, demanding attention from Reign. She sighed and got on her knees to pat Pan using the wooden hand.

“Why would my mother declare a war with the gods?” Lena asked.

“Well, she heard the rumors of you being kidnapped by the gods, so she demanded we return you back to her,” Kara said while glaring at Reign.

“You should go back,” Reign said.

“What?” Lena turned around to look at Reign. “What do you mean?”

“You have to go back to clear things up, obviously.” Reign shrugged. “To prevent another war.”

“But…”

Reign sighed; she scooped Pan up with one hand. When the dog tried to lick her face, Reign hurriedly gave Pan to Lena. “It’s not your time to be here, princess.” She touched Lena’s right cheekbone using the wooden hand. Reign smiled when she saw how Lena’s eyes fluttered shut at her touch.

Briefly, Reign thought how it would feel to touch Lena’s face with her own hands.

“Lena,” Kara said impatiently.

Reign shook herself out of her stunned state. “You should go,” she whispered as she rubbed Lena’s left cheekbone one last time.

Lena cleared her throat and took a few steps back. “Alright, just let me gather my things first.”

Reign smiled sadly as Pan whined.

“Are you really sure you didn’t kidnap her?” Kara asked as they waited for Lena.

“I’m pretty sure I would remember it,” Reign said.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said softly. “I was just… I mean, well, Mon-El…”

“No one would believe a Worldkiller,” Reign waved her left hand.

“Um, why are you holding a wooden hand?” Kara asked.

“Oh, this.” Reign laughed. “Lena made this so I can touch her.”

“Touch her?”

“Yes, because everything other than the gods will die if I touch them.” Reign inspected the wooden hand.

Kara nodded solemnly.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Lena announced.

Reign waved the wooden hand. “Need a hand, princess?”

Lena shook her head; she didn’t say anything, only touched the wooden hand as if she tried to shake Reign’s hand. And then she smiled mysteriously and winked, or tried to because she couldn’t wink to save herself. ”I’ll find a way to get back here and become your consort.” She mumbled. “If that is what you want.”

Reign used the wooden hand to touch Lena’s jawline. “If anyone could find a way to become the queen of Underworld, it’s you,” She said softly.

“And become your consort,” Lena breathed out.

“Yes, that as well,” Reign smirked. She knew there was no way Lena could become her consort and queen of Underworld, but it was a nice idea to imagine.

They smiled to each other one last time before Lena took a deep breath.

“Let’s go Kara,” Lena said as she walked away from Reign.

“Uh, yeah.” Kara nodded and took Lena’s right hand.

Reign broke the wooden hand when she saw that.

 

* * *

 

Lucy stood impatiently in front of Reign’s throne.

“Oh, you’re here,” Reign said from behind her.

Lucy raised her eyebrow. That was new. It was the first time Reign sounded bored when she saw Lucy. Huh. “Where have you been?” Lucy asked.

Reign shrugged and walked past Lucy. “Tending my garden.”

Lucy blinked. Since when did Reign actually care about her garden? Or maybe she did, but Lucy never paid attention before. She cleared her throat. “You didn’t tell me that the human that managed to enter the Underworld is Lena Luthor.”

Reign groaned and dropped herself into the throne. “What does it make any difference now? She’s not here anymore. And I’m sure she will never come here again, so don’t worry.”

“Did you tell her that if she ate something from the Underworld she would become part of it?”

“Of course.” Reign titled her head. “I didn’t want her to accidentally… Oh. Did she…?”

“Yes, apparently she ate pomegranate seeds.” Lucy put her hands on her hips. “Six pomegranate seeds.”

Reign blinked for few times before she burst into laughter. “Of course she did that.”

“It’s not funny, Reign,” Lucy said.

“So what happened?” Reign asked after she stopped laughing.

“Queen Lillian was furious, of course.” Lucy sighed. “She demanded to see you.”

“And why has no one come to get me?” A beat, then. “Oh, are you here for that?”

“No, it’s already taken care of.” Lucy rubbed her temple. “In my lifetime as a goddess, it was the first time I saw a human became a goddess’ consort.”

“Well, she’s something special,” Reign said with a smile on her face.

“Maybe she’s really destined to be your consort,” Lucy teased, making Reign groaned.

But then Reign said, “Maybe,” softly. “Speaking of consort…”

Now it was Lucy’s turn to groaned. “Please don’t…”

Reign smirked. “Come on.”

Lucy sighed. “Well, I already told Alura about my feelings.”

“And?”

“You’re looking at the new consort of the Queen of the gods.” Lucy smiled softly.

Reign clapped her hands. “Congratulations. So, did you scream her name yet?”

Lucy threw a pomegranate at Reign.

 

* * *

 

Reign smiled smugly when she saw Lena and Pan walk toward her as if they belonged there. Which apparently, they did.

“I can’t believe you really ate it,” Reign said in lieu of a greeting.

“Well, it was a spur of the moment decision,” Lena said in a moment. “I needed to think of a way to escape my mother, and that was the only thing I could think of at the moment.”

Pan barked happily.

“Wait, what happened to Pan? Is she…”

“I think she already ate the pomegranate seeds before me,” Lena said.

Reign chuckled. “You really need to look after her diet, princess.”

“I’m sorry, it’s queen now,” Lena said cheekily.

Reign smiled. “Yes, of course. Forgive me, my queen,” she apologized as she bowed her head down.

“Apology accepted, my queen.”

Reign felt something like warmth inside her chest when she heard Lena address her as ‘my queen’. “So I can touch her?”

“Yes, go ahead.”

Slowly, Reign stretched out her left hand. Pan head-butted her, and Reign laughed when she finally felt the softness of Pan’s fur. “Hello.”

Pan licked Reign’s palm, and Reign and Lena laughed.

Lena was wearing the same dress as the first time she entered the Underworld.

“Red really suits you,” Reign said as she rubbed Pan’s neck.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Lena asked timidly. “I basically just forced myself to become your consort and…”

“If I didn’t want you here,” Reign said softly, “I would remove you from the Underworld and make sure you would never be able to come back here. Not before your time. And I did say I want you as my consort.”

Reign pulled her hand back when she accidentally touched Lena’s hand. “Forgive me, it was a reflex.”

“Touch me,” Lena said breathlessly.

Reign thought her heart stopped beating when she heard Lena say that. “Where?”

“Anywhere you wish.” Lena’s eyes fluttered as Reign used the tip of her forefinger to touch the back of her hand, up and up until Reign gave a light feather touched on her collarbone. Lena panted and closed her eyes. She gasped when Reign cupped her face tenderly.

“I can’t believe I’m really touching you right now,” Reign said in awe.

Lena chuckled and nodded her head. She opened her eyes. “You’re so warm.”

“May I kiss you?” Reign asked softly as she rubbed Lena’s cheekbones.

“You may.”

And then they kissed.

 

* * *

 

The place was dark, the darkest place in the Underworld. Reign told her that the intensity of the light resembled the light inside the person captured at the level. As the place got darker, so did the being within the place. They couldn’t be saved, that was what Reign told her once. Well, it was not really a level or floor like inside the building. Reign used that to explain it more easily to Lena.

Pan was getting restless in Lena’s arms; maybe she should just head back? Sure, ever since Lena decided to stay here and she officially became the Queen of Underworld, not a single soul dared to touch her. Even so, the darkness of this level was something else entirely.

It was not creepy but familiar for Lena. There was this lull of friendliness from the darkness, and that was absurd. How could darkness give friendly vibes? Who was even down here? The one that was chained at the bottom of the Underworld? The deepest and darkest part of the Underworld that not even Reign liked.

Her wife - Lena always blushed every time she addressed Reign or Reign called her that - told her the name of this place once. The Tartarus.

Wait, is this THAT Tartarus?

“I think we should go back up, huh Pan?” Lena asked while she scratched Pan’s chin.

The corgi whined in agreement, but then her ears perked up, and she barked.

“Pan?” Lena asked in confusion because just a while ago Pan was scared, but now…

The dog jumped from Lena’s arms and waddled further into the darkness.

“Pan!” Lena yelled, but Pan didn’t pay attention to her master. Something else got her attention.

Pan finally stopped, Lena could hear the sound of her tail thumping on the floor and how she was panting really hard.

Wait, floor?

Lena blinked, and suddenly the place was no longer dark, but it resembled an underground prison just like back at her family’s castle. A torch hung next to the bar, illumining the prison. Pan’s shadow looked bigger than him.

So this was what Reign meant when she said some of the places here would take a shape of the place you hate or fear the most. And it was true, Lena hated the underground prison. There was no light, no fresh air, not to mention it was so small and usually smelled like blood and urine and other things Lena didn’t want to know.

Pan barked happily.

“Pan,” Lena said.

The new Queen of the Underworld stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice from within the prison.

A woman’s laugh.

“Who are you?!” Lena asked.

“I see you still choose Corgis over the other breeds.” The voice answered with barely a whisper.

There was something familiar about the voice like it was not the first time Lena heard it.

“Who are you?” Lena asked, her voice wavering.

The young Luthor could hear the sound of bare feet touched the marble, the sound of fabric being dragged over, and the sound of footsteps coming closer to the prison’s bar.

There stood a woman with dark brown hair. Her face looked familiar… Where…?

Pan barked again, asking for attention from the prisoner.

Said prisoner laughed, her voice sounding so low and rough. Like she hadn’t laughed in a long time.

“Don’t touch her!” Lena yelled as the prisoner’s right hand almost touched Pan’s head.

She stopped, and then she was looking at Lena. “Have you forgotten me?”

“I’m sorry.” Lena gulped. “Have we met before?”

The prisoner growled loudly. “Of course. She erased your memories.”

Lena felt her heart skip a beat. “Who? Who erased my memories? What are you talking about?”

The prisoner stood up and sighed. “Oh Lena, my darling daughter.”

“What?”

“I’m Rhea,” the prisoner finally walked into the light. “I’m your mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
